Crossover challenge
by Radiant Demon
Summary: yo guy's Radiant Demon here with a challenge, this started out as...well guess you can say the first version of EternalSin but i ended up scraping it for the newer version, but i can't stand to see this go to waste, I may ad another challenge to this when I get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**_ fifty year's before the MLP:FiM timeline Celestia vanished for twenty days after casting a old spell that was made by her father after the twenty days Celestia returned saddened and distraught for reasons unknown she refused to tell her royal advisers anything,_**

**_forty_****_ year's later Celestia create's and masters a spell that can take her back to the realm she was in before the realm were her son is upon returning to said realm she discover's she is Kushina again the very same form of the woman her soul was forced in to due to the spell requiring a catalyst in this case Kushina Uzumaki's soul when she was only a newborn,_**

**_ she then scanned her surroundings from the cliff the portal spat her out on she realizes the barren wasteland/destroyed village that circled the mountain was the ruin's of konoha(after the fourth shinobi war)and that the mountain is the hokage monument her shock quickly turn's to worry and fear for her son's safety she fail's to notice the strong demonic presence closing on her position as she loses hope of finding he son she then feel's the strong presence slowly she turn's around._**

**_Naruto_****_ sensed a powerful presences atop the hokage monument on of the perk's form absorbing kyubi's power while Naruto was absorbing _****_kyubi's power he asked her who his parent's were kyubi tell's him his father was the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and that his mother is Celestia or as she thought her name was Kushina uzumaki._**

**_Naruto_****__****_ then loses him self to his rage thinking his mother abandoned him he rushes to the hokage monument to face her when Celestia/Kushina turn's fully she see's her son charging her, his eye's a bloody crimson believing Naruto has succumbed to the kyubi she opens a portal back to canterlot and retreat's through it not realizing how close Naruto was._**

**_pairing: celestia/minato(flashback's only) Naruto/Chrysalis or Naruto/harem(not over the top but it must have Chrysalis in it) cadence/shining armor_**

**_optional: must start after the gala(or during)/royal wedding(sealed in the crystal caves beneath canterlot released when cadence is)/ Discord's release . Naruto must hate Celestia or forgive Celestia after some time(but either way he has to forgive her at the end), Rinnegan Naruto, if you want you can replace the kyubi with the jubi._**

**_Non optional: Anthro pony's, Naruto must have Chakra&Magic( magic to a lesser extent at the start), Immortal Naruto(due to Celestia being his mother and him absorbing kyubi), Naruto must remain human due to him being born human but you can ad either wing's a horn or fox tail's (or all three)_**

**_AN. YO RADIANT DEMON HERE AND NO THIS IS NOT A NEW STORY AS YOU HAVE ALL READY FIGURED OUT, THIS WAS ONE OF MY ORIGINAL IDEA'S THAT I ENDED UP SCRAPING IN FAVOUR OF ETERNALSIN, BUT I COULDN'T JUST LET IT GO TO WASTE SO I DECIDED TO MAKE IT IN TO A CHALLENGE, SO PM ME IF YOU WANT THE FINER DETAIL'S._**


	2. CHALLENGE 2 Saint or Sinner

**HEY PEOPLE WHAT'S UP RADIANT DEMON HERE WITH A NEW CHALLENGE NOW THIS ONE IS SHORTER THE THE LAST OK.**

Octavia plan's a holiday for herself Vinyl, Scootaloo ( this will be explained shortly ) and her sister/sister's friend's(the mane 6) after a few day's in the city of spice port it all goes to hell when they are invited to a party due to the pony whom is holding the party hired Vinyl to DJ for him, a few hour's in to the party a helicopter hovered above the penthouse moment's later a man jumped from it and landed in the pool.( think the mission in saint's row the third where you get the penthouse but with out the hoe's and replace the gang member's with bouncer's and guard's)

everybody cheered at the stunt only for there cheer's to be replaced with cries of fear as the man emerged from the water an pulled a gun on the host it was only then did everybody but mainly Octavia, Vinyl, the mane 6 and Scootaloo realized it was not a party goer but non other then the leader of 3rd street saint's and Octavia's ex-fiancée/Scootaloo's father Naruto Uzumaki.

_**paring: Naruto/? ( either he get's back together Octavia or Vinyl and Octavia share him...but he must at least shoot at them the reason being is your choice)**_

_**Other info: immortal Naruto, does not have to follow the saint's row the third story line, must be anthro, and last but not least Scootaloo must either hate Naruto for a few chapter's or just dislike's being around him yet again the reason being is up to you.**_

_**ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ES IS COMING SOON.**_


End file.
